Operation Con Game
(Gold Key) | date = 2267 | stardate = 3504.7 – 3504.5 | number = 61 | editor = | artist = Alden McWilliams | colorist = | letterer = | writer = George Kashdan | published = | format = | pages = | omnibus = Star Trek Annual 1983 | publisher = Gold Key Comics }} Kirk and Spock invade a Klingon warship in—Operation Con Game. – "Operation Con Game" was the sixty-first and final issue of Gold Key Comics' 1970s [[star Trek (Gold Key)|series of Star Trek]] comics. The issue was written by George Kashdan and drawn by Alden McWilliams. Summary ;Captain's log, stardate 3504.7. : While exploring a neutral sector near the Klingon Empire, sensors have picked up rare but familiar emanations. Harry Mudd's dilithium con could ignite a war between the Federation and the Klingon Empire. Kirk and Spock transport aboard a Klingon warship while Mudd kidnaps McCoy. ;Captain's log, stardate 3504.5. : We have suddenly found ourselves enmeshed in one of the biggest swindle-schemes in the history of the galaxy. References Characters :James T. Kirk • Spock • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Nyota Uhura • Harry Mudd • unnamed Klingons • [[unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel|unnamed USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel]] Starships and vehicles : ( heavy cruiser) • ( warship) • space buggy Locations Shipboard locations ; USS Enterprise : bridge Planets and planetoids :Eulus Stellar locations :the galaxy Races and cultures :Eulus natives • Human • Klingon • Vulcan States and organizations :Federation • Klingon Empire • Klingon Defense Force • Starfleet Technology and weapons :command chair • communicator • deflector shields • force field • impulse engine • phaser • starship • tractor beam • transporter • tricorder • viewscreen • warp drive Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • engineer • executive officer • Grand Qaal • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • science officer Materials and substances :dilithium • gold • synthetic dilithium Other references :captain's log • energy • Federation Starfleet ranks • Federation Starfleet ranks (2266-2270) • gas • government • humanoid • insignia • law • log entry • matter •nation-state • planet • races and cultures • rank • rank insignia • science • scientist • space • star • stardate • Starfleet uniform • Starfleet uniform (2265-2270) • system • technology • title • uniform • war • weapon Appendices Background * This was the final issue of the Gold Key Comics run of TOS comics. While the series had generally been monthly, there were several bouts of irregular releases and hiatus periods. After 12 years of publication, the run only yielded 61 issues. The price of an issue rose from 12 cents to 35 cents over the run of publication. Monthly production of a Star Trek comic would resume later in 1979 with Marvel's ongoing series that premiered with " ". * The stardates of the captain's log entries progress backward in the story. * Pavel Chekov and Hikaru Sulu do not appear in this story. * This issue was slated to be collected in The Key Collection, Volume 7, but that volume was never released after Checker Book Publishing Group ended The Key Collection series with Volume 5. Images gold Key 61.jpg|Cover image. jtkGK61.jpg|James T. Kirk. spockGK61.jpg|Spock. klingSTAR TREK 61 8 0-1.jpg|Klingons. iKS Ectacus.jpg| . Connections | before = #60: The Empire Man | after = final issue }} External link * category:tOS comics